


Over My Head

by headfrst4halos



Series: Awkward Virgin Kylo Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cancelled Meetings, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Hux is not amused, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Porn With Plot, Ren is horny, Sexual Inexperience, but then he is, due to the first tag, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wants more and doesn't know how to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/gifts).



> Written by myself and @trash-can-fam. 
> 
> Come say hi to us on tumblr! Or don't. 
> 
> Enjoy the porn. 
> 
> This is dedicated to @minzimpression for emotionally destroying us with Hotline Bling.

It has been several days since Kylo allowed Hux to go down on him, but it still crosses his mind at least once an hour. Unfortunately for him, over the past few days Hux had been occupied almost constantly, only returning to their bed to sleep. By the time Kylo wakes up every morning, he is gone. 

Even Ren’s dreams were filled with images of what they had done. He has been constantly aroused as a result, and he is becoming desperate. He needs Hux. 

Ren waits until Hux is leaving a meeting to enact his plan. He enters the rapidly emptying room, stopping Hux from following after everyone else. 

“A word, General,” he says, waiting until the others have left before he removes his mask. 

“What is it Ren, I have a meeting in twenty minutes,” Hux’s eyes never leave his datapad. Kylo takes it out of Hux’s hands, ignoring his noise of indignation. 

“No you don't. I cancelled it for you.” Hux looks shocked for a moment before his expression turns to anger. 

“Ren! You can't do that.”

“But I did.”

“Unlike you, I have a ship to run and other responsibilities besides pleasing you.” Hux’s tone is clipped as he tries to shove his way past Ren, but the Knight bars his way by laying a hand on Hux’s chest. 

“Ren, get out of--” He makes a strangled choking sound as Ren's other hand aggressively gropes his crotch. Hux smacks it away. 

“I said not now, Ren,” he growls, successfully pushing his way past the Knight.

“Please, Hux.” 

The general stops before he reaches the door upon hearing the plaintive note in Ren's voice. 

“I--I need you,” Ren admits quietly. “Please.”

Hux makes him wait for a moment, the word hovering in the air between them. The general wonders what will happen when he says yes, what that will mean for the two of them. Then he remembers the feeling of Ren's arms around him and he decides suddenly that he doesn't care. Ren has been making him annoyingly impulsive. 

“Fine, Ren. Since you've already cancelled my meeting I suppose I can indulge you,” Hux says, locking the door and walking back over to him. Ren’s look of relief almost makes it worth it. “But don't make this a habit.”

Eagerly Kylo steers Hux towards a chair and pushes Hux’s shoulders until he is seated. Ren drops down to his knees in front of the chair. 

“I can't stop thinking about it, what you did to me,” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact. It is true, but he loathes to admit it. Ren hates the vulnerability of intimacy. 

“Ren, in the future you need to ask me when you want something,” Hux scolds, tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair. “We've talked about this.”

Ren huffs, tightening his grip on Hux’s thighs. “It's been three days, Hux. I can't even get you alone to ask.”

“Well I'm right here now, Kylo. Ask me anything.” As a response, Ren unzips Hux’s pants, staring up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“That isn't a question, Ren.” Hux sighs, moving one hand down the side of Ren’s jaw. Ren leans into the touch, his eyes falling shut. 

“I need you. Please, just let me,” Ren says, tugging at the waistband of Hux’s pants. 

Hux nods, continuing to stroke Ren’s jaw. “I didn’t realize I had such an effect--ngh.” His words are cut off when Ren’s hand shoots forward without warning, forcefully grabbing Hux’s dick.

Hux yelps, yanking Kylo’s head back, “Ow, Ren! What the fuck?” His hand moves away from Ren’s jaw, trying to pry his fingers off of his dick. 

Ren looks hurt, staring up at Hux with wide eyes. “You said I could.” 

“Not like that,” Hux snaps. “Is that how you get yourself off? If so, I’m surprised your dick is still attached.”

The Knight continues to stare up at him silently, pouting. Hux hates it when Ren looks at him like that. 

“Just slow down, Ren,” Hux sighs, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him because of his overzealous inexperience. “Do you want me to help?” 

Ren nods, not meeting Hux’s gaze. Hux finishes unzipping his pants, pulling them down his thighs. He keeps one hand in Ren’s hair, the other wrapped around his own dick. “Ren, look at me.” 

Ren’s gaze hesitantly slides up Hux’s figure until he’s met the general’s icy stare. Hux tugs on Ren’s hair, spreading his legs wider and pulling the Knight closer. Ren shuffles forward on his knees.

Hux allows Ren’s lips to brush along his dick. The Knight smirks when Hux moans involuntarily and kisses the tip before pulling back. 

“Looks like three days was too long for you too,” Ren mutters.

Hux pulls Ren’s head back down, effectively silencing him as he nudges his dick back into Ren’s mouth. Keeping a tight hold on the Knight’s fistful of hair, Hux moves Ren’s head up and down, biting his lip as the sensation rocks his hips back into the chair. Ren takes it but does not put much effort in beyond moving his tongue accordingly. 

After a few minutes, Hux decides he is bored with the current proceedings. He wonders what Ren will do if he is intentionally provoked, openly sneering since the Knight’s eyes are currently...preoccupied. 

“Really, love? You cancelled my meeting for this?” His fingers twist into Ren’s hair, hard enough make his eyes water. 

Ren tries to pull back but finds that Hux is holding him in place. He whines, digging his fingers into Hux’s thighs.

After watching him struggle for a minute, Hux loosens his grip, allowing him to pull back. Hux watches his gasp for air, amused. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Ren’s ears turn red. But instead of lashing out, Ren gently extricates Hux’s fingers from his hair and, grabbing the general’s other wrist, places them firmly against the arms of the chair. Then he sits back on his heels, waiting. 

“Ren, what are you--” Hux stops when he tries to lean forward and finds he’s pinned to the chair. Realization dawns more slowly than it should have. “Is this what you’re going with?”

“You said I could do it,” Ren says, clearly embarrassed. “So let me do it.” 

Hux tries to respond but finds he can’t speak. So that was how Ren wanted to do it. He cocks an eyebrow in expectation. 

Slowly, Ren leans forward again, wrapping his hand around the base of Hux’s dick. He pauses for a moment and then carefully licks the tip. 

How did I get myself into this, Hux thinks to himself as Ren continues to awkwardly run his tongue along Hux’s dick. Ren looks up at him as if waiting for a response, and Hux realizes that he can speak again.

Deciding to play along, Hux groans. Ren suddenly pulls back, frowning.

“Hux, I can tell you’re not enjoying this.” 

Hux winces. He always forgets about the damn mind reading. “You seem uncomfortable. If you’re not into this…”

“No,” Ren says. “I mean, I am. Enjoying this. I just need a minute, alright?”

“A minute for what?” Hux asks, perplexed. 

“Just...shut up,” Ren says sullenly. Hux opens his mouth and chokes on his words again, finding Ren had indeed truly shut him up. This kept getting better and better. 

After staring at Hux’s dick without speaking for at least thirty seconds, Ren tries again. This time he takes all of Hux in his mouth, trying to replicate what Hux did when he was in control. 

Hux feels himself hit the back of Ren’s throat and he moans, relieved to find that he can. Ren seems to grow more confident after this, bobbing his head at an almost overwhelmingly fast pace, one hand wrapped around the base of Hux’s dick. 

“Ren, I'm getting close,” Hux manages to choke out. When did Ren get so good at this?

Ren pulls back slightly, smirking up at Hux. Maintaining eye contact, Ren sinks down all the way, lips wrapped obscenely around the base of his dick. 

It takes everything in Hux’s power not to come on the spot. He wants to hold on for a moment longer, to memorize the way Ren’s hands are digging into his thighs, his swollen lips pumping up and down his cock--

“R-Ren,” he manages to get out. “Pull back--”

The Knight obliges quickly, but not quickly enough. Had Hux not been riding the waves of his release he would’ve laughed at Ren’s startled expression, made more amusing by the liquid now dripping from his face. Once Hux regains control of himself, he reaches into his pocket, procuring a handkerchief. 

“Come here Ren, let me take care of you.” 

Ren shakes his head emphatically. “No, no, it’s fine. I can do myself later.” 

“Ren,” Hux tsks. “We both know you’ll enjoy it more if I do it.” 

Ren glances up at Hux sheepishly. “I’m, uh...good.” 

This time Hux lets out the laugh he’d been concealing, using the handkerchief to clean Ren’s face. Ren flushes, looking away. 

“Kylo, what did we talk about? You can tell me when you like something,” Hux says, pulling Ren up to eye level. “Unlike you, I cannot read your mind, so you have to be open with me. Can you do that?”

The Knight nods and Hux stands, readjusting his pants and running a hand over his hair to ensure the gel had remained impeccable. He awkwardly ruffles Ren’s hair as he bends down to give the Knight a small peck on the cheek. 

“Well, I’m off,” the general says cheerfully. “I’ll see you in 10 minutes.”

Confused, Ren asks, “Do you want another go so soon?”

“No, love. You only cancelled one of my meetings. We have another one in--” he glances idly at his watch, “--nine minutes and twenty eight seconds. I’d go clean yourself up if I were you.” 

Ren grumbles from behind him. Hux hides a smile as the Knight grabs his mask and shoves it on his head, stomping from the room in a huff. The general waits a few moments before following him.


End file.
